Invading Yahiro's Mind
by Kaitalyn
Summary: Ever wondered what went through Yahiro Saiga's mind? Well, now you can find out! I do not own Special A and it only belongs to Minami Maki.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

What goes on in Yahiro Saiga's mind?

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Yahiro Saiga and why on earth am I wasting my time talking to you insignificant person? Look here, please leave me alone or…_

… …

… …

_Was my threat not clear enough? Leave._

… …

_Excuse me? You- What? I- Oh, really- All right then. Do whatever you want but do not interfere with my daily life._

* * *

><p>[Brief description of Yahiro's study room:<p>

The white, gauzy curtains were flung open, allowing sunlight to stream through. The study room of the young master was bright and airy. Tall mahogany bookshelves lined one of the walls of the room. Yahiro's desk was clean and uncluttered. The files were stacked neatly in one pile and the stationery was kept in an elegant pencil holder shaped like the branches of a tree.

A state-of-the-art television adorned another side of the room, hanging like a proud masterpiece. The study room was quite simple really, and only the occasional personal touches could be found. For example, the paintings Yahiro chose himself, the chandelier dangling from the ceiling (He really detested bad lighting.) and the cozy Persian rug that lay on the floor.

However, if you were observant enough, you would have noticed that the furniture in the study room was not what they seem to be. One of the bookshelves was actually a hidden door connected to a hallway that allowed Yahiro to move about freely. Additionally, some of the stationery were actually weapons such as Yahiro's favourite ballpoint pen. It held a powerful laser inside of it and could be used to record messages.

Moreover, the rug on the floor hid a terrifying trap where when an enemy stepped on the rug, Yahiro could just press the button underneath his table and 'Whoosh!' down the person would go. Scary, isn't it? It seems like this bright and unelaborate study area actually had a dark side to it.

This reminds you of Yahiro himself, no? The cheery and uncomplicatedness of the room draws you in and until you it reveals its other side to you, you remain blind to the fact of the true cruelness of it. Of course, it depends on how you treat the room that will decide whether it will stay kind or turn nasty. ]


	2. Author's Note

Author's note: Hey everybody! This is Kaitalyn speaking and I hope that the story was interesting so far. ^ ^ I have only watched the anime version of Special A but the moment Yahiro came into the story, I just had to write a story on him. Perhaps I like tsundere characters too much? Anyways, I apologise in advance if I make any mistakes in the story because I have not read the manga version of Special A. T_T By the way, please inform me if I make any mistakes. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 2 Stalking

Meanwhile, at Yahiro's study…

"Saiga-sama, these are the things you need to complete today. The Queens Corporation wishes to arrange a meeting between you and their youngest daughter, Misaki Sora. The xTra Sports Company would also like you to sponsor their latest product: xTreme Fizz. You have an appointment with The National England Tea Association too… (bla,bla,bla)" informed Yahiro's secretary as she adjusted her spectacles.

Yahiro just blinked and then, masked his boredom with an angelic smile. "I will do them tomorrow, perhaps. Now, give me the daily update please." He remarked as his attention started to stray away.

Yahiro's secretary sighed inwardly but kept the professional image of a diligent secretary who had to endure her master's frivolity. With a strict expression on her face, she boldly ignored her employer's latter statement and instead, insisted "Saiga-sama, the Head Mistress (Yahiro's Mother) has greatly stressed on the importance of finishing one's given tasks. Moreover, she has emphasised on…"

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the monotonous lecture again, Yahiro's brain started to shut down.<p>

_Yawn. What is her problem? Okaa-san too. Why must all the women in my life give me trouble? How annoying._

"And, (bla,bla,bla)…" continued on the hardworking secretary, unaware that her audience was not even paying attention to what she was saying.

_Yak, yak, yak. She is so pitiful. I can't imagine myself having to nag all day long as my occupation. I'd rather do something more profitable._

"I appreciate your concern, but just give me the daily report now, okay?" Yahiro rudely interrupted as he flashed a beautiful smile at the secretary, trying to conceal his annoyance.

* * *

><p>The secretary's face fell before she quickly composed herself. Since her master was so stubborn, there was no helping it.<p>

"Well, Toudou-san has just finished her History test and she is still in the sixth place. Just recently, she went to watch a movie with her friend, Hanazono-san, and they also went shopping at the Café au Lait Complex. The movie was 'Honey Tear Drops' and they have purchased many clothes and accessories from various shops. Additionally, she is in the pink of health and her family business is flourishing. Lastly, there have been no other changes to her schedule besides the outing with Hanazono-san." Said the competent secretary in one breath.

_Well, I guess she is doing fine. Though I have to admit, her movie selecting skills are just as bad as last time. Honey Tear Drops? It is just a silly movie about a school girl with an equally dumb boyfriend and how they spent their lives together. Boring. As for that Hanazono-san, I wonder if she knows that Kei has a thing for her? Plus the fact that I do not appreciate her clouding Akira's smartness. That girl has literally zero common sense. Hm…_

Yahiro broke out of his evil musing when a familiar face popped into his head.

… …


	4. Chapter 3 That Girl

_What? !_

The cute face left Yahiro speechless.

The adorable girl was small and petite in size. She had big and expressive eyes, a tiny nose and pink, soft lips. Her chocolate-coloured hair was so long that it hung till her waist. She always dressed in simple yet sweet-looking dresses and always wore a headband on her head. Everywhere she went, she carried a drawing board so that she could tell people how she felt by writing them down.

This frustratingly enchanting girl was Megumi Yamamoto.

_Ugh. Why would I think about her at such a time? What is wrong with me? I mean, that girl is only an overprotected, shy and silent girl who… who… I mean… Well, she does have a decent singing voice, I guess… Hmph. How disturbing._

The moment he thought about her, Yahiro's nose would wrinkle and he would frown. However, a particularly observant person would notice that behind those grumpy features were eyes filled with tenderness.

_Tch. My thoughts are getting all muddled up and I think I am starting to go soft. That's not good. People with weak hearts are very vulnerable to emotional pain. Hmm…. Then again…_

* * *

><p>"Are you all right, Saiga-sama?" asked the secretary inquisitively. She stared at him with such intensity that she could have bore a hole through him.<p>

Her (irritating) voice jolted Yahiro straight out of his thoughts and he cursed silently for letting down his guard in front of his nosy secretary.

Resuming a nonchalant façade, he replied casually, "I am fine. You don't have to worry about me, Miss Fuyuki. You may leave now."

Bowing respectfully, Miss Fuyuki strode towards the large, ornate doors of the room and just as she laid her hand on the doorknob, Yahiro called out, "By the way, I would like you to help me to keep track of one more person. Her name is Megumi Yamamoto."

As her name left his lips, they curled upwards into a mischievous grin. Cheekiness illuminated his eyes as he leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of him.

_Oh, what a brilliant person I am. This is going to be very fun indeed…_

Slightly stunned and confused, the secretary nodded her head before opening the doors and leaving the room.

After the doors closed with a small puff of air, Yahiro swiveled his chair around to face the windows. The sky was a dull blue and everything was flat and unexciting. That was going to change soon though…

_What disgusting monotony. Oh, well. Luckily for me, I have you. Things are going to change real soon… I wonder how you are going to handle this, Megumi-chan~_


	5. Chapter 4 Just A Dream?

"Yahiro, Yahiro! Which type of tea will match this carmine tea set? Do you think that they will go well with buttery scones too?" asked an excited girl, tightly clutching a beautiful Royal Albert teacup with elegant flowery designs on it.

"Anything will suit it, Akira. You know what will match it the best anyway. You don't need to ask me for my opinion." Replied a bored pink-haired boy as he watched the busy girl flutter here and there, arranging the tableware.

Akira pouted when she heard the young boy's reply. "Oh, come on! It's not like I am an expert on table setting etiquette. Besides, asking for another person's opinion will help me to judge whether I am doing this properly." She insisted, giving him a glare.

The boy shrugged his shoulders before smirking. "It's just Kei's birthday. So? What's the big fuss?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Upon seeing her friend's dismissive attitude, Akira frowned. With one hand on her hip, she chided the boy like a mother, "Kei's our friend, Yahiro. Therefore, we should try to make his birthday party as enjoyable as possible! Furthermore, Kei's mother is the one who put me in charge of setting the table. I should do my best since she's counting on me!"

Stifling a yawn, Yahiro said, "I'm sure that she will be very grateful for your help but as friends, we should know Kei the best. The moment he sees the extravagant and silly party, he will be like "Oh, goodie~ Here's another round of presents given by dumb people who just want to suck up to the Takashima Company. Not only that, how could they give me cologne? Even if it is from Calvin Klein, I do not need it. Are they implying that I stink? Oh, and by the way, I love the beautiful tea set (not). " Well, you know what I mean."

When she heard Yahiro's mindless rant, Akira's frowning face disappeared and she burst into chuckles. "Yahiro… Stop…. Being…. Ridiculous…" scolded Akira futilely between uncontrollable giggles.

Upon seeing her radiant smile, Yahiro's eyes softened and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

_A smiling face always suits her the best. Definitely._


	6. Chapter 5 Peek of the Past

"Saiga-sama! You have to go to school today. Are you awake, Saiga-sama?" hollered a maid as she knocked on the door of his bedroom.

_Damn, that woman. How dare she interrupt my sleep._

(Well, actually, her daily job consisted of waking up Yahiro and helping him to get ready for school.)

"I'm up. Go away." Replied a cranky Yahiro.

The incessant knocking ceased immediately.

_Finally. That was starting to agitate me._

Ruffling his hair, Yahiro got up from his luxurious King-sized bed that had silk sheets and pillows stuffed with down. As he walked sleepily to the toilet, he covered a yawn with his hand. Then, he commenced his bathroom routine… which included soaking himself in the gold-plated bathtub.

"Saiga-sama, shall I assist you in wearing on your school uniform?" asked an elderly butler, gesturing to the school uniform hanging elegantly from his fingertips.

"No thank you, Atsushi-san. I will do it by myself." Replied Yahiro politely, shaking his head as he sent the butler away.

_That butler. How many times must I remind him that I am capable enough of wearing my own clothing? I am not a kid anymore._

Not bothering to straighten his tie, Yahiro glanced at the mirror for a moment before exiting his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Another 'fun' day. Well, I wonder why I had that dream again. It has certainly been a long time since I've last dreamt it. Could it be a sign perhaps? Nah, most likely not.<em>

Yahiro thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. Passing by several maids and butlers, they all bowed or curtsied respectfully when they saw him.

"Good morning, onii-chan!" greeted Chitose cheerfully when he met his older brother at the corridor.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Replied Yahiro moodily.

_How on earth does this kiddo manage to be so bubbly early in the morning? Then again, he is just like me. What a trickster. I guess it runs in the family._

"By the way, Hikari-chan told me to tell you "Hi!". She says that Kei was quite upset with the kiss and she wonders why." Bubbled Chitose, an angelic smile that matched his brother quickly replaced the mischievous smirk that had appeared on his chubby cheeks the moment the words left his lips.

_Heh. That idiot. I bet that Kei and Hikari's conversation went something like this:_

_Kei- Why did you do that?..._

_Hikari- Yahiro-kun told me that a kiss would make you happy! But, I guess that he was wrong. You don't look that happy…_

_Kei- (Stormy silence…)_

_Poor Kei. He is definitely more pitiful than me. If it was me, I would have left that stupidly annoying, dumb and honest girl a long time ago.  
><em>

Yahiro rolled his eyes as he sighed inwardly.

_How sad.  
><em>

At last, the 'cramped' hallways opened into a grand staircase carved from Parian marble. It was a gorgeous silvery-white and glinted elegantly in the sunlight. An opulent, rich carpet bought from India was draped over it like a lazy cat.

"Good morning, masters." Greeted the maids dressed in feminine French maid uniforms as they curtsied in a line along the stairway.

"Whatever. Just pass to me my breakfast already." Replied Yahiro indifferently as he sauntered down the grand staircase with the grace of a mountain lion.

Midway, he paused to turn around when he heard the clearing of someone's throat. Chitose's of course.

"You… You aren't staying for breakfast?" asked Chitose in a steady voice but he avoided looking directly at his older brother. Mustering his courage, Chitose grinned, the wobble in it showing his glimmer of hope.

_Damn._

"Look here, Chitose. You already know that my answer is no. If you are so lonely eating breakfast by yourself at the dining table then invite some of your friends over." Replied Yahiro curtly even though his heart ached at the thought of his younger brother staring miserably at the plate of food in front of him.

"Okay, onii-san…" said Chitose softly, his voice barely inaudible. Although his cheery smile stayed in place, it sagged a little. Disappointment was clearly etched on his face and his eyes were like two pieces of dull caramel pebbles.

Steeling his heart, Yahiro grabbed his bag roughly from a maid's hands and walked to the front doors of the main mansion. As the wide, wooden doors were opened by the footman, Yahiro furrowed his eyebrows together before announcing, "I'm off then." A second later, he left but not before sneakily throwing a glance over his shoulders.

"Have a safe trip, master." Curtsied the maids again, their voices reverberating in his ears.

* * *

><p>When he glanced over his shoulders, all he could see was a young boy with a fake smile plastered on his face as he waved his brother goodbye. Just like him.<p>

_This just has to repeat over and over again. And just when I think that I have forgotten about those memories. Boy, am I getting old._

Yahiro thought bitterly as he remembered what it was like for him to live in an empty house without his parents as they were constantly overseas for business.

_Dumb brat. He should have known that I detested eating in the dining room for various reasons. He should have spared himself the pain of rejection. Idiot._

_And, drum roll please. This retarded cycle has repeated itself once more! People are being stupid and love hurting themselves repeatedly. They should just grow up already. That way, they won't get hurt._

_(Just like me.)_

That faint thought echoed softly in Yahiro's head. Oh, boy. He was starting to get pretty irritated now. Clenching his teeth, Yahiro strode to the glinting limousine. Without even bothering to thank his chauffer when he entered the limousine, Yahiro crossed his arms as he stared out of the tinted windows of the vehicle.

The (_freaking)_ sun was grinning like an idiot and everything seemed as cheerful as an annoying comedy movie.

_I swear, I actually feel like going to school for the first time in my entire life._

Deep inside his heart, Yahiro knew that he did not actually want to go to school. He just wanted to get out. To where? He hadn't a clue.

_Even only she was here… He could really use her help…_

Yahiro's irritated features were replaced with a mask of calmness; the tightness of his lips was the only indication of his miserableness.

"By the way Saiga-sama, your father has requested that you assist him in finishing certain business transactions. Moreover, he has told me to remind you that this is your duty and it is no use running away from it." The cruel words of the secretary rang in his ears. Throwing daggers at the exasperating secretary, Yahiro coldly rebuked her, "You'd better hope that I don't fire you. Remember, I have enough power to tear your whole life apart."

The moment he saw his secretary's posture stiffened, he regretted threatening her when she was only doing her job.

_Shit. Man, I really didn't mean that… I really shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me. _

_Then again, she already knows that I am pissed off and insists on rubbing salt onto my wounds._

Immediately, Yahiro swallowed his thoughts and just curled his lips into a mean sneer.

(It really was not his personality to admit his true feelings, even to himself.)

"Drive faster, Tsuboku-san or I'll be late for my classes." Said Yahiro, ignoring the secretary's obvious discomfort.

_I think that this will be the third secretary for the month… _


	7. Chapter 6 Typical Time

… …

Pictures of trees, grass, petals, roads, people, animals and buildings seem to run together like a blurry watercolour painting. It somewhat reminded Yahiro of his life: Everything looked so alike and the days of his life passed by quickly, smudging together like a confusing mess of colours.

Before long, Yahiro arrived at his school: Kokusen Academy.

(Brief description:

Kokusen Academy is a prestigious academy that caters for only the wealthy and privileged. Strictly no student lower than that standard. Thus, this is one of the reasons Yahiro joined this school: No poor people. Moreover, Kokusen Academy also constantly maintains their level of academic results which is why most of the students who graduate from this academy grow up to be successful and famous. Also, the Prime Minister of Japan himself gave the school buildings to the principal. It is an 18th century style building equipped with the latest technology and all the facilities a rich student should have: A swanky mall with boutiques selling haute couture, a huge private gym, a library that houses some of the world's most treasured books, a high-class restaurant which boasts a rating of 4 Michelin stars by food critics and plush classrooms that look more like the business rooms of successful CEOs. Additionally, the principal and teachers instill discipline into their students which ensures that they do not ran amok, unlike the students from Hakusenkan Academy. Thus, it is of course, one of the very best schools in Japan.)

* * *

><p>… …<p>

"We have arrived, Saiga-sama." Announced Tsuboku-san in a deep voice, looking at Yahiro through his rear-view mirror.

Yahiro gave no response and opened the limousine's door on his own. The chauffer was stunned and immediately hurried out of his seat to assist his master. He held the door of the limousine as Yahiro got out. Sadly for him, Yahiro was displeased by the slowness of Tsuboku-san.

"You know, my father always used to say that the best servant knew what his master wanted before the master himself knew." Said Yahiro as a malicious smile adorned his face.

The chauffer gulped and sweat was trickling down his forehead. Gripping the handle of the door even tighter, he bowed his head and apologised sincerely, "I apologise for inconveniencing you, Saiga-sama, from the bottom of my heart. I will do much better, Saiga-sama."

Yahiro just smirked and walked towards the corridors of the school, with his sophisticated leather school bag swung over his shoulders.

_I really should learn to control my temper. Not._

* * *

><p>… …<p>

"Kya! Isn't that Yahiro-sama?" squealed a rabid newbie fan girl.

"Shhh! Yahiro-sama does not like it when fan girls scream. It is very rude and moreover, he has very sensitive ears, you know?" shushed an experienced member of the Yahiro Saiga fan club.

"Really? Why?" asked the girl in a whisper before curtsying when Yahiro passed by.

"Good morning, Yahiro-sama!" greeted the group of fan girls politely, excitement and joy sparkling in their eyes.

"Good morning to you too." Replied Yahiro as he turned around to give a small wave and an angelic smile to the female students.

_Dumb girls. Get a life already._

Upon seeing his breathtaking smile, the girls sighed with happiness and swooned inwardly. Wouldn't it be nice to be the one he loved? (I think not… If you knew what he really thought about you guys…)

The moment Yahiro was out of sight, the knowledgeable fan girl told the beginner in a solemn voice, "Yahiro-sama prefers quiet and gentle girls who are polite. Surely you must know that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry… I have just joined this fan club." Replied the girl sheepishly, her face turning to a bright scarlet red.

Pursing her lips, the long-time fan girl of Yahiro pressed a worn leather book into the hands of the confused newcomer.

"Here, take this. Hide it, quick!" hissed the sempai to her kohai, casting furtive glances around them.

The younger girl hastily shoved the book into her handbag before asking curiously, "Sempai, why did yo-".

"That is my treasured fan guide book of Yahiro-sama. I trust you to take good care of it and return it in pristine condition back to me, clear?" instructed the sempai, giving a strict glare to the other fan girl.

"Thank you so much, sempai!" thanked the kohai gratefully after nodding her head seriously to show that she understood how much the book meant to her sempai.

"You should have joined earlier. Not many people are able to appreciate the loveliness of Yahiro-sama…" gushed the zealous fan girl as she day-dreamed… No doubt about Yahiro falling in love with her or something like that…

All of the fan girls nodded in agreement and they gazed at the ceiling, swimming in their own worlds.

(For your information, those who are interested in seeing what the fan book contains on Yahiro Saiga, look out for the next chapter!)

* * *

><p>… …<p>

_Yada, yada, yada. _

_Fan girls screaming? Check._

_Teachers who suck-up to the Saiga family? Check._

_Horribly boring lessons? Check._

_Weirdo classmates? Check._

Yahiro mentally checked off his list of usual occurrences. So far, so boring.

Seeing that he had nothing else to do, Yahiro decided to helpfully tell us about some of his more… interesting classmates.

_You'd better be grateful._

(Oh, yes we are~)

* * *

><p>[In Kokusen Academy, there are five students who are the most popular. They always hang out with each other and are dearly loved by the students of the academy. And sometimes, even the teachers. However, they have a reputation for not only being filthy rich, but also extremely… weird.]<p>

**No. 5**- _Yahiro Saiga _himself

* * *

><p><strong>No. 4<strong>- _Shou Kichida_

He is a hardworking geek at school but once outside of the academy, he transforms into a popular and cool singer of the boy band M-Jiyu. When a geek, he stutters frequently and blinks nervously constantly. However, when he is on stage, he likes to stare into everyone of his audience's eyes and mesmerize them and possesses a confident swagger too.

(M is the shortcut of Music while Jiyu means freedom in Japanese)

He has this Superman syndrome which causes him to be a teenager who leads a double life- One where he is a hopeless nerd in school while in the other, he is the charismatic singer who fights for the rights of the cancer patients, homosexuals, animals, the environment, etc.

Height: 185cm

Blood Type: AB

Looks: Has scarlet red eyes and stormy black hair. He gels his hair when in school but when he is a singer, his hair looks as if he has just gotten out of bed. At school, he wears big, round glasses.

Family: He has an older sister who may have been the cause of his Superman syndrome and his two parents are both famous cuisine critics.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 3<strong>- _Mizuki Fujii_

She is the acclaimed author of the novels, Eternelle and Amé. Mizuki takes four to five years to release a novel thus whenever the arrival of her latest creation has been announced, there is major hype around it. More than fourteen million of her previous novels have been sold altogether and the number is still on the rise. She is famous due to her unique writing style. Mizuki daydreams often, especially during class but manages to scrape through the examinations. People often feel uncomfortable around her as when you are having a conversation with her, she seems to be staring straight at your soul. Moreover, she speaks in riddles and poems so unless you are an intelligent person or are close to her, you would have absolutely no idea what she is talking about. She also carries a plush toy bunny dressed in gorgeous smocks that she carries everywhere with her.

Height: 169cm

Blood Type: A

Looks: She has creamy, porcelain skin, stunning green eyes and wavy, fawn brown locks.

Family: She has an older brother and her single mother is the one who raises the both of them. Her mother is a psychologist and her older brother attends a famous college.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 2<strong>- _Hideki Watanabe_

Out of all the people, he is the one you would least expect to be included in the group of weirdoes. Like all usual student council presidents, he is adored by both students and teachers, young and old, straights and gays alike. He is top in the level in studies and is on the basketball team. Most importantly, he has the qualities that a student council president should have: Kindness, determination, confidence, intelligence, courage, patience and is very understanding. One common question is why a perfect person like him would hang out with strange people and this leads to students wondering whether he himself has queer traits too.

Height: 189cm

Blood Type: B

Looks: Has golden hair and dark purple eyes.

Family: He has a younger sister who often acts like a princess. His parents are CEOs of their own companies and are said to be descendants of royalty.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 1<strong>- _Aki Sakamoto_

The real identity of this person is not known and the principal of the academy refuses to reveal the details of this person. Added to the fact that he/she changes his/her personality every few days, it is extremely difficult to pinpoint his/her genuine nature. Thus, he/she remains a great mystery to almost everybody. Except for his/her parents and a few other anonymous people. Perhaps this is what attracts everybody to this person?

Height: Due to the fact that he/she changes into a different person every few days, his/her height changes according to it. If he/she was a grandfather, he/she would be slightly shorter. Meanwhile, if he/she was an adult lady, he/she would be taller.

Blood Type: ?

Looks: As said in the short introduction above, his or her features and size change constantly thus his or her true looks are unknown.

Family: He/She is a single child and his/her parents are top-notch and famous actors who have won several Grammys.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yahiro! What are you thinking about?" says a boisterous female as she clamps her hand on Yahiro's shoulder.<p>

_Lemme see… If I say, "Nothing," she would most likely beat me into a pulp and if I pretend that I didn't hear anything, that would aggravate her horrible temper so I think I'd better say… _

"Well, I'm thinking about things that are of no interest to you." I reply smoothly and stare calmly at her.

Her eyebrows twitch in annoyance as she knows that she cannot possibly punish me for lying since the stuff that I'm thinking about may really be uninteresting to her.

_Haha. Stunned speechless._

I smirk before asking, "So how's your relationship with your 'prince'?"

She growls before snapping, "Wipe that disgusting sneer off your face. I do not like it when you smear the wonderful reputation of my beloved!"

_Bleugh. Beloved? Talk about gross. I'm staring to think that she is possessed, like those rabid fan girls._

Completely ignoring me, her irritated expression changes into that of a love-struck girl. She clasps her hands together and looks at the ceiling with dreaminess in her eyes.

_Oh, boy. This is going to be so fun._

I thought sarcastically.

While Sakura launches into an enthusiastic speech on her perfect 'prince', Yahiro props his elbow on the table and rests his chin onto his hand.

_Now I know that obsession, is soooo not a healthy thing…_

(Author: Are you talking about your own self, Yahiro?)

"Yahiro-san…" A whisper of a voice suddenly called out to him.

_! ! ! _

Turning around, he saw an emotionless girl staring intensely at him, as if she was reading his soul.

* * *

><p>Opening her mouth, words tumbled out in a rhyme,<p>

"A fresh sheet of paper

So white like snow

And pure as gold

Till swiggly lines are etched

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

The lines slow down and the little hands slow to a crawl

One step…

Two step…

Three step…

That piece of paper is no longer white

Just only old

And its light just fades away

Gone and swallowed whole"

* * *

><p>After her melodic poem, the girl stared meaningfully at Yahiro again. He felt as if little baby spiders were doing tap-dancing on his spine.<p>

_Okaaayyy…. Should I thank her for being concerned about me?_

Pushing away the eerie sensation to the back of his mind, Yahiro grinned and thanked the girl, "Thanks for worrying about me, Mizuki-chan. I'll be fine."

His smile grew a bit strained when Mizuki went forward and stared right. Into. His. Eyes.

"The leaves are dropping, Yahiro." Replied the indifferent girl as she walked, no, more like floated away.

…. …. ….

"What on earth was that?" blurted out Sakura who had ceased her raving about Jun, her boyfriend, the moment Mizuki had approached Yahiro.

"Just Mizuki giving me some helpful advice." Replied Yahiro lazily as he twirled with his pen.

Sakura shivered and stated honestly (of course), "That girl freaks me out… How can you cope with her?"

_That's exactly the same question that I ask myself everyday about the women in my life. _

Yahiro thought dryly to himself before swiveling his chair to face the front of the classroom the moment the Sensei entered.

_Late as always. Not that I care anyway._

At first, Sakura thought that Yahiro was ignoring her and wanted to give him a hard bonk on the head.

Raising her fist high in the air, she glared at the top of Yahiro's head with murderous intent before the Sensei shouted, "Ushikubo-san! Return to your seat immediately! Class is starting."

With a jerk of her head, Sakura looked up and realized that the teacher had already entered the classroom. Bowing her head apologetically, she walked to her desk but not before hissing, "A little warning, Yahiro?"

Yahiro chuckled softly before smothering it with his hand.

_Ah, I can almost imagine her boiling with fury. Her face becomes like an enraged gargoyle and her hair would stand up like Medusa's. Ha!_

With a self-satisfied smirk, Yahiro looked out of the window…

_What should I do next?_


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey beloved readers! ヽ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v Kaitalyn's back and I am really sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter of Invading Yahiro's Mind to come out… ｡･ﾟﾟ･(;д;)･ﾟﾟ･｡ It must have been torturous and the only lame excuse I have is that I had to study for my examinations… . I know, right? Pretty pathetic excuse… T_T Well, I hope that you guys can forgive this useless author and continue to support me. Thanks~ ヾ(＾∇＾)


	9. Yahiro Sama Fan Guide

~Yahiro Saiga~

_ The One and Only Fan Guide of the Prince that has Stolen Our Hearts _

**Introduction:**

Hey beloved Yahiro-sama lovers~⊂((・▽・))⊃ This is a treasured fan guide that has been passed from generations to generations of Yahiro-sama fan club members. 〆(・∀・＠) You now hold it in your very palms…. ψ(｀v´)ψ I know that by now you must be itching to read it. However, I must insist that you follow the special seven rules of this book or else, you will suffer unimaginable torture from the Yahiro fan club members…. (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \)

**The All-Important Vows**

Before you commence reading this sacred fan guide, you must obey the seven vows-

_I vow to_ never stop loving Yahiro-sama.

_I vow to_ never reveal the secrets of Yahiro-sama to non-fan club members.

_I vow to_ never address Yahiro-sama in any other way.

_I vow to_ never harass Yahiro-sama, be it physically or psychologically.

_I vow to_ keep a respectable distance from Yahiro-sama.

_I vow to_ take extremely good care of this fan guide.

And most importantly, I vow to never let Yahiro-sama see this fan guide.

Information:

Author- Misaki Ito

Photographs are taken by the author herself.

Information on Yahiro-sama has been taken from certain sources that cannot be revealed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yay~ヽ(*⌒ . ⌒*)ﾉ Now that you have agreed upon the terms and conditions of this marvelous book, you may now proceed to the next section of the Yahiro Saiga Fan Guide. Happy reading! （＾ｖ＾）

* * *

><p><strong>23 Facts You <span>Must<span> Know About Yahiro- Sama!**

1. Yahiro-sama family consists of him, his parents- the leaders of the Saiga Financial Group and his younger brother, Chitose Saiga.

2. His height is 173cm.

3. His weight is 65kg.

4. His body ratio is perfect. (Kyaaa~ ~ (● ^∀^ ) )

5. Yahiro-sama came from Azayaka Kindergarten, Hakkozumi Elementary and Miryoku Junior High.

6. He is eighteen years old.

7. His birthday is 7/07/1992. (Remember to celebrate his wonderful birthday, Yahiro-sama fans~(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃) )

8. His close friends consists of Kei Takashima, Sakura Ushikubo, Shou Kichida, Mizuki Fujii, Hideki Watanabe and Aki Sakamoto. (Unique bunch of friends, right? Well, only the best of the best can match up with Yahiro-sama! (/^▽^)/ )

9. He is rumoured to be dating the daughter of a famous vocalist and music producer, Megumi Yamamoto. (*Shock* No! ! ! ! ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ This can't be!)

10. His favourite food is Akira Toudou's homemade pastries (The girl is from Hakusenkan Academy. Hmm…. I wonder what's their relationship? (。。) ), strawberry pudding, coffee sweets and curry udon.

11. His name is written like this, 雑賀 八尋. (If you do not remember how to write his name, then you are the lousiest Yahiro-sama fan in history! （＞д＜）)

12. His blood type is AB.

13. His hobbies are reading, playing badminton, horse-riding, assisting his father in managing Saiga Financial Group and playing chess.

14. Yahiro-sama is a kind, gentle, patient and sweet person though anti-fans say that he is actually very sarcastic, mean and sinister. (Che! (¬､¬) Those lying anti-fans thieves…)

15. He was kicked out from Hakusenkan Academy by Principal Karino. (Hmph! Mean principal… We shall get revenge for you Yahiro-sama! {{|└(＞O＜)┘|}})

16. Yahiro-sama lives in a huge mansion located at Zetsumyō district. (Warning: No matter how much you adore Yahiro-sama, give him the privacy he needs and do not, I repeat, do not stalk him! (ノ≧┏Д┓≦)ノ )

17. Yahiro-sama dislikes anchovy, rude and ill-mannered girls, lazy people and the 1980s style. (Since Yahiro-sama dislikes them, let's loathe them too! ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ)

18. Yahiro-sama's horoscope, Cancer, matches best with Scorpio and Pisces. (*Squeal* Scorpio and Pisces fans are the luckiest! I envy ya~(￣^￣) )

19. Yahiro-sama's favourite colours are purple, brown, white and green. (They're my favourite colours too! (⌒▽⌒) )

20. Yahiro-sama's fashion style is smart casual. He is often dressed in a collared shirt with a V-necked sweater or blazer over it and wears corduroy pants for the bottom. To complete the stylish look, the shoes he chooses are burgundy oxfords.

21. Yahiro-sama has appeared in many well-known magazines, such as Sixteen, In-Trend, Ryuko, Men's Hottest Issue, Moe Moe, etc. (See, anti-fans! You hate Yahiro-sama just because you are jealous of his fame~ (*≧▽≦) )

22. Yahiro-sama's favourite animal is the hamster and the red wolf.

23. Yahiro-sama's usual hangouts are the Starbucks Café, his father's office at the Okesutora Avenue, Pandora Shopping Mall and the Nadeshiko Garden. (For this, I give you permission to hang about so as to catch a glimpse of Yahiro-sama. However, I must repeat my warning again: Stay at least ten meters away from him! [○･｀Д´･○]! )

* * *

><p>(*Evil cackling*) (*-`ω´- )人 Muahahaha… Yahiro-sama fans, I recommend that you have a box of tissues, a bucket, wet wipes and a mop prepared before continuing on to the next chapter of the Yahiro Saiga Fan Guide.<p>

_Disclaimer- The following may result in breathlessness, dizziness, irregular heartbeats, hallucinations and nosebleeds, which may lead to heart attacks, excessive blood loss and strokes. This will eventually lead to death. You are to sign at the bottom to indicate that you do not hold the book or author responsible for any mishaps in any way._

(signature) 

I, the fellow reader of the Yahiro Saiga Fan Guide, will not hold the author of this creation or the book itself responsible in any way should I meet with an accident when reading the book.

~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~

* * *

><p>All right, dear readers. Feast your eyes on this delicious photograph spread of the drop-dead gorgeous Yahiro-sama!<p>

- Photograph of Yahiro-sama in his classroom, thinking deeply (about what? !)

- Photograph of cheerful Yahiro-sama hanging out with his friends at Pandora Mall.

- Photograph of studious Yahiro-sama reading a book and relaxing under a tree at Nadeshiko Garden.

- Photograph of sexy Yahiro-sama posing for a model shoot for the In-Trend magazine.

- Photograph of cool Yahiro-sama driving in his car near Okesutora Avenue. (I wonder where's the chauffeur? ?)

- Exclusive! A rare photograph of Yahiro-sama with Megumi Yamamoto, the girl whom he is rumoured to be dating. They are currently at the Ichigo café and while Yahiro-sama is drinking coffee, the girl is eating a strawberry shortcake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Private Conversation with Yahiro Saiga<strong>_

For your information, this took me a painstakingly long amount of time and effort to finally have the opportunity to have a talk with our beloved Yahiro-sama. This interview was taken on the 5th of August, 2008. Although the interview was short, it is very precious to me. Thus, I would appreciate it if you do not reproduce or publish this interview in any other articles. Thank you very much! ^^

Author: Good morning, Yahiro-sama! How was your day so far?

Yahiro-Sama: It was fine, thank you very much for your concern.

A: Oh, that's excellent news indeed. (Pauses) If you do not mind, could I have an impromptu interview with you now, Yahiro-Sama?

YS: Of course you may. Are you beginning the interview now?

A: Ah, yes, we are commencing the interview now. Yahiro-sama, on the behalf of the fan girls from the Yahiro-Sama club, I shall ask you a few questions. Question One: What qualities do you look for in a partner?

YS: (Thinking) Well, I would like it if my partner is gentle, kind, honest and can cook well. If she doesn't have these qualities, then I will just accept her the way she is.

A: Oh, how thoughtful of you, Yahiro-Sama! No wonder girls are attracted to your caring nature.

YS: Thank you for your compliments. I am very flattered.

A: You are very welcome, Yahiro-Sama. Next, moving on to Question Two: Recent rumours say that you are currently dating a singer, Megumi Yamamoto, from Hakusenkan Academy. Are these rumours true?

YS: … Well… (Is interrupted by his friend, Sakura Ushikubo)

Sakura Ushikubo: Yahiro! Oono Sensei wants to speak to you!

YS: I apologise for having to cut short our conversation. I have go now. Perhaps we can talk some other time?

A: (Nods head) It's all right, Yahiro-sama! Oono Sensei is waiting for you so you it's best if you went to him quickly.

YS: (Smiles radiantly) I appreciate your understanding. (Walks over to Sakura)

Omigosh! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* I almost melted when I was talking to him! His stare was too seductive~ o｡.(✿ฺ｡ ✿ฺ) Too bad the interview had to end so quickly… -3- Anyways, isn't he the nicest? Despite being nobody to him (sadly), he is nice enough to be willing to accept an impromptu interview! How sweet of him… I would give anything to make him my husband…. (づ￣ ³￣)づ

~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ~~

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, dear readers, we have come to the end of Yahiro-Sama Fan Guide. However, if you are still craving for more details about Yahiro-Sama, you may visit my blog at <em><span>Worshipping The Radiant Sun xoxo<span>_ or wait for the next issue of Yahiro-Sama Fan Guide! Yes, you have heard right. As the author of the Yahiro-Sama Fan Guide, I have hereby decided to create more ongoing issues of this revered book. Muahahaha~ Now, thank me! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ

**~THE END~**

****(Author's Note: I do sincerely apologise for the delayed arrival of Yahiro-Sama Fan Guide... T_T)


	10. Chapter 7 The Helpful Bully

"If you speak in the afternoon, you must use this tense…" The new French teacher of Class 01 droned on during fourth period, using her squeaky marker to write on the whiteboard. Yahiro was so bored, he felt his eyeballs going backwards.

_Roll, roll, roll…._

…_. …. …. Where's a fire when you need one? _

…_. …. _

…_. … … I wonder what Akira is doing now?_

…_. … … Hmmm… _

Yahiro smirked to himself. If only someone could distract Hideki… Sakura perhaps?

Just as Yahiro was about to turn around, Aki burst into the room, the sweet scent of her (_Guess the He/she decided to be a female this time…_) Gap Dream perfume filling the room.

Yahiro mentally gagged. Seriously?

This time, Aki wore an adorable vanilla and peachy Lolita dress, with ivory heels that had ribbons which were tied around her ankles and a lace headband on the top. To complete the lovely outfit (_'It looks disgusting' thought Yahiro_), she carried a pink handbag with ruffles that billowed out like petals.

Swirling her dress to let her audience admire it better, Aki giggled a tinkly laugh and spoke in a sugary-coated voice, "Gooood morning, everyone~"

Everybody in the class just blinked (too used to her regular change of persona) and then returned her greeting with enthusiasm.

"_What a kawaii dress, Aki!"_

"_Awww…You look adorable today, Aki!"_

"_Oh my gosh, you totally have to tell me where you bought that exquisite dress, Aki!"_

* * *

><p><em>Fakers…. <em>

Yahiro rolled his eyes and eyed Aki with distaste.

_Let me guess… He/She's acting as an annoying, revolting, girlish, sickly sweet and babyish girl this time… Go figure._

Behind him, he could practically feel waves of revulsion rolling off Sakura and heard her choke with mock horror. He was sure that if he turned around now, her nose would be wrinkled with disgust… Like a mouse's…

Then, Yahiro was suddenly reminded of what he wanted to do. Before he could turn around to talk to Sakura, he was once again interrupted.

_Grrr…. People and their lousy timings nowadays…_

Gritting his teeth, Yahiro turned back once again.

"Sakamoto-chan, please refrain from being late again. Do you understand?" reprimanded the teacher as she frowned at Aki's inappropriate attire. Before she could scold Aki for her indecent attire, Yahiro interjected (Oh, the irony),

"Wow, Aki. Nice dress." And smiled at her with the smile of an angel, as his fans would describe it.

_Aaaaand, ta da! You are now under my spell~_

The classmates immediately gushed and complemented Yahiro for being such a sweet guy and even the teacher smiled slightly.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the girl did not notice the underlying tone of sarcasm in Yahiro's comment and replied chirpily, "Thanks Yahiro!" before grinning at him, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

Yahiro merely kept his smile plastered on his face.

_Gosh, I can't believe I have forgotten to add in the word 'dense' to my list of descriptions. Either that, or she has chosen to ignore my sarcasm. Maybe I should add in 'thick-skinned' too… _

Skipping merrily to her seat, Aki once again had to face with the incessant nagging of her well-meaning friend, Hideki.

Even though he was her friend, Hideki strongly believed in projecting a good image for oneself and the way he was seeing it, Aki was staining her reputation which could be spotless. Again. Therefore, he took it upon him to show her the right path.

"Aww, man~ Could you spare me the scoldings, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top of the sprinkled, caramel honey-flavoured ice-cream~" Aki whined as she pouted, her raspberry lip gloss glistening on her lower lip.

"Of course not, Aki! As the only child of the Sakamoto family, you should know very well that just one tiny mistake can…" attacked Hideki relentlessly yet gently, tilting his head towards her.

Watching the scene play out before it, Yahiro's eyes glinted with mischief.

_I guess I don't need Sakura's help now…. _

_Hideki's distracted…I guess I should thank Aki for the distraction._

* * *

><p>Leaning forwardly slightly, Yahiro whispered conspiratorially into the ears of his classmate, who was well-known for his loose lips.<p>

After he had finished talking, Yahiro winked at the fellow.

Getting the hint, the bigmouth guy quickly turned to his partner and whispered into her ears, using one hand to prevent their conversation from being heard. Not that it mattered.

_Ha… I am such a __nice__ person. _

_The teacher should sooo thank me for this. With my help, she will get a class more suited to her… level. Then, it benefits the both of us!_

Pausing his sarcastic self-praise for a while, Yahiro leaned backwards onto his chair. Thinking thoughtfully, he raised his right hand to his lips, his index finger tapping out a repetitive rhythm.

_I __**could**__ get into detention for this… And it won't make my dad happy, that's for sure. My mom will get upset, and cry. The whole household will go into an uproar… _

… ….

_But, who cares anyway?_

A bitter smile crossed his face.

_Not like he's free enough to notice. Old man. _

Silently observing his classmates, his face filled with satisfaction as he saw them whispering earnestly. Some of them even sniggered and tittered.

_Good little kids. Just continue what you're doing~_

_People nowadays are simply too easy to manipul-_

Suddenly, Yahiro jerked forward and his chair pitched forward a few steps.

_Finally, what took her so long to notice?_

_Slowpoke Sakura… Hey wait, that's a nice new nickname for her!_

* * *

><p>Not even bothering to plaster an innocence smile on his face to disguise his irritation and amusement, Yahiro said, "Yes, what is it you need, dear Sakura?" while drawling the 'ra' in her name.<p>

"Oh, you know exactly what I need, Mr Effronté." replied Sakura as she wiggled her eyebrows naughtily. Yahiro chuckled at that comment. Spinning the pen in her left hand, there was laughter in her voice as she whispered, "You are such a naughty boy, Yahiro. Well, here's a little tip for you: Don't get caught."

"Who do you think I am?" responded back Yahiro with mock hurt, mischief dancing in his eyes.

_Me, get caught? Well, there is such a possibility… Though she'd better thank me after this incident. Besides, like I said before, it's for her own good. She will learn soon about the cruelty of being a teacher in Kokusen Academy. _

Slowly, the level of noise in the class increased until the point where the teacher demanded for silence. She pursed her lips (_Did she eat a lemon or something?_) before adjusting her spectacles.

The quietness in the class continued for a few more seconds before someone broke it.

_It's starting…_

"Sensei, I thought that ubiquitous in French is doué d'ubiquité and not omniprésent if phrased in such a context?" asked the big-mouth guy cockily, his question seemingly coming out as if it was a statement. Upon hearing what he said, almost the whole class gave each other knowing looks and tried to hold back their grins.

(Meanwhile, the clueless Hideki continued on nagging poor Aki-chan.)

The newbie teacher whipped her head around to face the whiteboard, her face flushing as she realized her mistake. She hurriedly rubbed away the glaring mistake and changed it to the correct answer.

_My turn._

"It is all right, Sensei. Everyone makes mistakes." Yahiro soothed in a comforting voice. He smiled at her gently before giving his classmates a look of fake displeasure.

(And the nagging continues…)

The teacher's face brightened up and gratefulness towards Yahiro for helping her crossed her features. Meanwhile, students of Class 01 smirked internally but pretended to look remorseful and apologetic.

"Besides, you may find something you are good at one day." Yahiro added as an afterthought, his eyes cruelly honest.

At first, the teacher did not even realize the hidden meaning behind Yahiro's sentence and her lips remained curved up in the same thankful smile.

(Nag, nag, nag...)

A few seconds later though, realization dawned upon her and hurt was shown clearly in her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears and she blushed so hard till her ears and neck were flushed red.

Unable to control their impending laughter anymore, Yahiro's classmates, except for a few, burst into raucous laughter. The silence in the classroom was broken with a snap and the air was suddenly electrified. This made Hideki cease his henpecking on Aki's attire and snap his head up. Glancing around the room, he took in everything and immediately analyzed the situation.

"Uh, oh. Mister Hideki is angry…" whispered Sakura into Yahiro's ears cheekily.

Yahiro merely smirked and stared at Hideki making his way to the front of the classroom.

_This Hideki is way too serious… He should get a grip or something… Should I give him tickets to the amusement park? Hopefully he won't give it away to a beggar or some random person…_

Standing up, Hideki walked over to the upset teacher who was packing her stationery and files into a leather suitcase. Flustered, she dropped one of the files and the papers inserted in the folders fly out and land haphazardly on the floor. Embarrassed and panicked, the teacher placed her suit case on the floor and kneeled down to retrieve the runaway papers. The moment she knelt down, Hideki placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before dropping down beside her to pick up the papers.

"A gentle Sensei like you shouldn't have to endure her class's bad behaviour. I believe that they should be duly punished, right Nakane Sensei?" said Hideki, looking at the papers while he collected them.

The relief teacher stared at him warily in response, wondering if it was another one of Class 01's tricks.

This continued in silence; Hideki picking up the papers, the teacher staring at Hideki and the class watching the teacher and Hideki.

When Hideki had finally collected all of the runaway papers, he passed them to the teacher before inclining his head towards the door.

"Please let me escort you to the staffroom, Nakane Sensei." Said Hideki, smiling a genuine smile. Nothing but honesty and well-meaning intentions were written on his face.

With an outstretched arm, he gestured to the door and then waited for the teacher to make her choice.

_I don't think she is that stupid…_

After a lengthy pause, the teacher seemed convinced that Hideki was not going to play a prank on her so she strode over to the exit of Class 01's classroom.

_Well, I guess I'm wrong this time…_

_I guess he looks kind of innocent…_

_Nothing like a handsome and kind bishounen to warm the cockles of your heart… _

Before Nakane Sensei even placed a hand on the doorknob, Hideki was already by her side and twisting the knob. Opening it outwards, he bowed and let the teacher pass by him. Turning his head, Hideki shot a quick disapproving glare at Yahiro, whom he had correctly guessed as the mastermind of the whole thing. Then, Nakane Sensei and Hideki exited the room.

"Shh..." The classroom door shut quietly. The class remained in silence as they looked at one another.

Later, every student of the class turned around to face Yahiro, with a question hanging in the air: What now, Yahiro?

Resting his chin on his right hand, Yahiro looked at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. Drumming the fingers of his left hand on the marble table, Yahiro pretended to be dissatisfied with the way the prank turned out and said, "That wasn't the least bit exciting or entertaining." Before pausing for greater dramatic effect. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his classmates looking disappointed. With a mischievous smirk, he added, "However, it was amusing."

Three seconds after those words left his mouth, the entire class (except for a few people, like Mizuki or Shou) cheered jubilantly and high-fived one another.

_These people sure are easy to please… Such little things can make them happy. Silly ducklings._

(Why Yahiro, you are being a softy, aren't you? The moment you saw their sad faces you just had to cheer them up….)

_Shut up._

_You are being ver-_

* * *

><p>Kicking Yahiro's chair again, though not as hard as the previous one, Sakura shouted at Yahiro so her voice could be heard over the din, "You are such a meanie, Yahiro!"<p>

"Oh, you just learned? That's fast." Replied Yahiro, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"You are so funny, Yahiro. Har, har, har." Deadpanned Sakura.

Rolling his eyes, Yahiro turned around in his chair so that he was directly facing Sakura.

"Why didn't you stop the prank?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Sakura does not like bullies at all and most of the time, she's the one who foils my devious plans. _

_Does she have a grudge against the teacher?_

_Or is she in a bad mood today?_

_Hmm… She was gushing about her, ugh, loving boyfriend earlier… so, she could not possibly be unhappy…_

_Well, then again, she might be having the you-know-what-ladies-have-once-a-month thingy…_

Raising her voice even higher as the din in the classroom escalated, Sakura said, "I don't really mind the teacher but I just wanted to teach her a tiny, harmless lesson. You know, in the morning when I met her, she was like, "You are the most beautiful girl I have seen in the world" and what not. I mean, if she said that I looked pretty then fine. That's all right. But, she said that I was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen which was a straight-out lie in my face. Plus, she kept on heaping tons of seriously ridiculous praises on me. I didn't even know that I had the talent of playing the cello. Did you know how hard I tried to control my urge to punch her in the face and let her have a taste of the Ushikubo fury? That's why when you wanted to play that prank, I thought, 'That's okay' since your joke would not be carried too far. Which explains how you are now untouched and without a single bruise."

Nodding his head to show that he was listening (or else he would face the unhappy woman's rage), Yahiro quietly absorbed all of the information he had just heard from Sakura's mini rant.

_Man, this girl is on a rage mode. I wouldn't be surprised if she snaps later in the shopping mall at some unfortunate fellow while shopping with her friends. Or with her boyfriend. Hopefully, she would be able to contain all that scariness when around him._

_It would not be nice if Megumi finds her brother crying and terrified when he returns home…_

_That would not bode well for me…_

_Wait, why am I thinking about her?_

_Hold it._

_Breathe, Yahiro. In then out. In then out._

_Ugh, Sakura's whirlwind emotions are starting to affect me. Especially when she is like __that__._

Yahiro stared at the pink-haired teenager who threw her hands in the air as she fumed about the revoltingness of liars and how they should be destroyed.

_She looks ridiculous._

_But funny._

Hiding his smile, Yahiro focused his attention onto listening to what the annoyed girl was saying in case she decided to quiz him on what she said.

**Thus, this ends another season of "Chasing the Teacher Away" for Class 01.**

* * *

><p><em>By the way, for those who do not know what effronté means, it means cheeky in French! :)<em>

_P.S. I apologise for those who were looking forward to more Invading Yahiro's Mind chapters but were disappointed by my... Super long absence. Thus, to make it up to you, I shall post two chapters at one go and Chapter 9 shall be coming your way soon. Cheers~ ^^_


	11. Chapter 8 Escapee Bird

"Honestly, you were rude and horrid to our teacher! She is the 56th teacher whom you have chased away from our class, Yahiro. Don't you have more self-restrain?" rebuked Hideki, the worry lines on his face crinkling.

Yahiro was walking with his group of friends (Shou, Hideki, Mizuki and Aki) minus Sakura who was going to meet up with her boyfriend, Jun.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Yahiro replied in a monotone voice, "She was just pathetic… She didn't even know the difference between those two words. Besides, if you want to point fingers at someone, point them at the principal. She was the one who knew better than to assign a newbie teacher to our class."

Frowning deeply, causing him to look older then his age, Hideki narrowed his eyes at Yahiro. It was a seriously big puzzle to Hideki how Yahiro could be kind and gentle one moment, and the next, curt and cruel.

_I think I should send a pair of glasses to Hideki, along with those amusement park tickets…._

Meanwhile, Mizuki was talking to the bunny doll which she carried everywhere with her, asking it if it preferred croissants or cream puffs. Next to Hideki, Shou pushed up _his_ pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose as he buried it in a thick book on Atomstroyexport. Skipping merrily in front of Shou, Aki hummed the tune of Call Me Maybe, only stopping occasionally to greet people.

Sighing heavily, Hideki checked his watch for the time. His student council meeting was in ten minutes. Looking back to Yahiro, he said, "Yahir-" before he was interrupted. A young female student, most likely a freshman, groaned in frustration when the stack of books that she was carrying crashed to the floor. Mumbling to herself, she yanked the books roughly from the floor. Being the gentleman he is, Hideki immediately went over to her when he saw her difficulty and offered his help.

_Yes, now's my chance to escape._

Yahiro looked at Hideki and the girl for a brief moment before flashing a cheery smile to Aki. In a fake bubbly tone, Yahiro told Aki, "Hey Aki, when Hideki gets back to you guys, tell him that I had something urgent to attend to. So, I'll be going!"

Without even waiting for her response, Yahiro turned swiftly and walked to the exit of the school building as quick as he could (without looking conspicuous). Veering away from the main gate, his mind made some quick calculations.

_School ends at 2.30pm and I take at least twenty minutes travelling to the main gate. Additionally, my friends and I always take our sweet time so that means the previous twenty minutes is stretched to at least half an hour. _

_Luckily, we took only a short ten minutes to reach the main hall of the school where we would walk from to the main gate. _

_All right, I have saved myself at least fifteen minutes._

_Yes, then they (his secretary, bodyguards and chauffeur) will have not have noticed that I have been gone by then!_

Yahiro savored the triumph and without looking back, he swung his bag over the unused side gate and jumped over it, using the gate bars as support. He landed quickly on the soles of his feet and removed the bug his secretary planted under the flap of his pocket without hesitation. Crushing it, Yahiro tossed its remains under a nearby bush and smiled smugly to himself.

_Ha! Take that, missy~_

Walking quickly, Yahiro had the perfect destination in mind: Nadeshiko Garden.


	12. Chapter 9 Sanctuary for Rebellion

The wind blew crisply and the leaves underneath his feet rustled as the trees swayed to a rhythm that only they could hear. The scent of pinecones was in the air and Yahiro could hear the soothing trickle of the ageing fountain ahead of him. Breathing in deeply, he took in the peaceful scene in front of him.

_It's been so long since I've been here…_

_It hasn't even changed one bit…_

_Perfect…_

Yahiro smiled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. Nadeshiko Garden was his favourite place in the world, though he would never admit that fact to anyone. It was a public garden so anyone could visit it, even his fans. However, the public was forbidden from straying off the paths in this garden. This is because it was a really ancient park and it only had one caretaker to tend to its flora. Moreover, the caretaker served as the security officer too and he was the one responsible for ensuring that the gate to Nadeshiko Garden was locked every night. Thus, with so many responsibilities to juggle, it was quite difficult for the elderly caretaker to maintain the standards of the park. Therefore, the plants in Nadeshiko Garden were often overgrown and the place was falling apart. It was even a miracle that the fountain still worked.

Not that Yahiro minded at all. Yup, you have heard that right, he did not mind the shabbiness of the garden at all.

* * *

><p>By the age of thirteen, young Yahiro was already disgusted by the lack of his parents' care and concern and how they would try to make it up to him by spending huge sums of money on lavish gifts for him. His younger brother too, of course. But it only made him more upset and more rebellious. It got to the stage where he would regularly run away from home… Fortunately, or unfortunately, it was only then when he parents started paying attention to Yahiro. At first, Yahiro was surprised and even slightly pleased. It was an extremely pleasant six months for Yahiro, with his parents seeming more real and not just two adults who slaved at work. Then, one night, he overheard his parents' conversation and everything went downhill from there on.<p>

(What is it about? I shan't tell you~)

Yahiro became easily irritated by his parents' love after that. He rejected their affections and even threw a tantrum at them about how he found their love for him fake and disgusting. Upset and shocked by this revelation, his parents' went back to their old ways: Travelling overseas frequently and becoming strict and cold towards both of their sons.

* * *

><p>This led to Yahiro going back to his disobedient, wild ways when something occurred like magic.<p>

_Bada bing, bada boom!_

He found this captivating place which somehow allowed him to calm down whenever he was troubled. An extra plus was that Nadeshiko Gardem was like a maze and often made Yahiro's bodyguards confused and lost, allowing him to not have to worry about irritated people coming after him. It was truly his perfect, secret haven.

Closing his eyes in bliss, Yahiro felt the tension in his body melt away like snow. The gentle breeze ruffled his hair before tugging at his clothing lightly like a kitten. Amused, Yahiro let out a chuckle before he opened his eyes.

_What a delightful place this is. No taunts, reprimands or fanatical adoration from girls. Just the trees, the wind and myself. _

Letting his arms swing by his side, Yahiro strolled lazily towards a certain tree. Ruby, plump jewels hung from the branches of the trees as it stretched its branches outwards, as if wanting to embrace him. Placing a hand against the tree trunk, Yahiro hesitantly leaned his head against the tree. Silently, he used a free hand to trace an etching engraved deeply on the tree.

_{The Saiga Financial Group will go down!}_

Well, there was certainly nothing romantic or beautiful about this declaration but it reminded Yahiro strongly of when he first found the park. At that time, he was a young and angsty boy who had no time to appreciate the beauty of the park. As a mark of his rebellion, Yahiro yanked out his knife from his pocket and angrily craved those words on the tree.

_I wonder if the tree hates me for that._

Almost apologetically, Yahiro patted the tree softly. Suddenly, his lips twisted into a roguish smirk and he reached upwards to deftly snap an apple off the tree's branches. Holding it in his hand, he patted the tree again before leaving it.

PLONK!

As if it was scolding Yahiro for being cheeky with it, an apple fell from the tree and landed smack on his head.

_Ouch!_

Rubbing his head, Yahiro looked upwards and stuck his tongue out childishly at the tree. Bending down to pick the other fallen apple, Yahiro rubbed it on his t-shirt to clean off the dirt, not caring that the maids in his house would have a hard time washing it off.

Stroking the smooth surface of the fruit with his thumb, he grinned at his favourite tree and said aloud, "I get it, I get it! I'll leave, Mister Tree. Just don't drop more apples on me!"

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Yahiro walked away from the tree slowly, watching to see whether any other ammunition would come flying his way. Satisfied that he would not get 'attacked' by the tree again, he took a loud crunch of his apple and slowly savoured it. It was tart and crispy, with a slight hint of sourness. Turning around slightly, he gave a slight nod and a smirk to the tree before heading off.

* * *

><p>Chomping on his apple, Yahiro paused momentarily to decide whether he wanted to visit the lake or the rose garden. Feeling as though he should take a walk by the lake today, Yahiro's feet proceeded down that path.<p>

_Maybe it will be my lucky day today?_

Walking through the quiet forest, with the exception of his loud munching sounds and the occasional tweets of the birds, he let his thoughts drift away and allowed himself to enjoy being in the moment of peace.

… … …

Then, he heard a soft rustle in the bushes.

_What?_

Yahiro jerked to a stop immediately and squinted his eyes warily at a dark figure near the lake. With the stealth of a wolf, Yahiro edged closer and closer to the figure. It was too oddly shaped to be an animal but he moved towards it with caution anyway. As the whispering wind blew, Yahiro picked up the scent of marshmallows and caramel. Frowning in confusion, his mind struggled with his memories to recall the familiar scent. Stepping dangerously close to the figure, his heart thudded lowly when the sun shifted to shine on the figure. Time seemed to have stopped and he held his breath.

**_Megumi Yamamoto?_**


	13. Chapter 10 Snow White and the Apple

As though she had heard someone call out her name, Megumi turned around towards the trees behind her and squinted against the bright sunlight. She used her hand to shade her eyes and spoke aloud hesitantly, "Is anybody there?"

_Isn't she supposed to use her board? Oh, riiiiiight… I doubt anyone would see the tiny letters on her board from this far away._

Immediately, Yahiro took a step back and hid behind a towering acorn tree and its humongous trunk blocked him from Megumi's sight. Plus, the tree's leaves provided plenty of shade to shroud him among the shadows.

_What is she doing here?_

Yahiro felt a strange feeling in his heart, one that he did not particularly like. He did not know whether he felt aghast at her finding his secret hideout or felt pleased at meeting her at his most favourite place in the entire world.

* * *

><p>Waiting with bated breath, Yahiro stood motionless, wondering whether she would approach his hiding spot or not.<p>

… … …

After a while, Megumi seemed to have made up her mind that there was nobody in the forest behind her so she turned back to her original position and continued doing whatever she was doing before she was interrupted.

_Damn it, what should I do now?_

Still not moving a muscle, Yahiro pondered on what he should do next. He had come up with quite a few options.

* * *

><p><em>a) I can approach her like some main male character in a shoujo manga and say that it was such a coincidence meeting her in a place like this. <em>

_Hmm… That would be super lame. Not to mention, really boring and sucky… I'm striking that one out._

* * *

><p><em>b) Pretend that nothing had happened and leave this place quietly.<em>

_Ugh, then that would totally defeat the purpose of visiting this place. Real smart, Yahiro. Besides, why should I be the one running away from her? It's not as if she is some foul-breathed, scythe-wielding Grim Reaper cloaked in a black cape or something. I'm striking this option out too…_

* * *

><p><em>c) Go right up to her and demand why she is here like some bossy king. Order her to exit Nadeshiko Garden immediately and to never come back again.<em>

_Okay, there is no_ freaking_ way that I'm going to do that. It's not as if I own this place. Plus…. I don't think I want her to hate me… Or think I'm some pompous idiot._

* * *

><p><em>d) Think of some innovative way of getting to meet her so it does not turn out like some cliché scene from a manga or become a totally dull, yawn-inducing encounter.<em>

_Welllll, I guess that this option is the most reasonable? She won't think I am an imbecile and I won't embarrass myself either. I think I'll go with this one then._

Thus, Yahiro stealthily checked whether Megumi was still staring at his hiding place. Reassured that she was occupied with her stuff (she was holding an object in her hands?), he left quietly, wary of the sticks and leaves littered on the forest floor.

Although Yahiro felt weirdly cheery, he would definitely not admit to anyone that he brightened up upon seeing that particular girl.

Exhaling a breath of relief, Yahiro had reached a small but safe distance away from Megumi and he leaned on a nearby tree.

_What's with me and trees nowadays?_

Yahiro chuckled softly before turning serious. He needed to think about how he should approach Megumi in an impressive way that would not seem cheesy or just plain dorky.

Taking a bite of his apple, he chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing the apple pieces down, he licked his lips while a sweet and tart flavor lingered on his tongue.

Then, a light bulb lit up over his head.

_Aha! Why didn't I think of this before?_

Taking out the other untouched apple, Yahiro stared at its smooth surface for a while. As though making certain calculations in his head, Yahiro later whipped out a ballpoint pen from his pocket. Twisting the upper side of its body, a razor-sharp penknife instantly flew out from it.

_I knew that this invention would come in handy one day or another._

[This ballpoint pen was a lovely midnight colour with Yahiro's name monogramed in tiny gold letters at its side. Its surface was glossy and raven ink flowed smoothly from its nib. However, this pen was not only used for writing. When one twists the upper side of its body, a knife would appear. That is the secret function of this pen. With its sharp point and sleek edge, it could do almost anything from picking locks to slicing your enemy's flesh… Anyway, Yahiro bought this knife to protect himself from danger and yes, to experiment with certain things too.]

With deft precision, Yahiro sliced off some parts of the apple, stopping every now and then to check whether it looked all right.

_I am such a genius…_

Although he did not seem like one, Yahiro was quite an artist. His art teacher was the one who cultivated the "imaginative and exquisite artistic richness" in him, as she called it. However, we shall leave that story to another day.

After several pauses, frowns and nods, Yahiro was finally satisfied with his final masterpiece and he grinned smugly to himself.

_This does look nice, if I do say so myself. Hehe, too much of arrogance is bad for your health, mister. _

Shaking away the excess juice dripping from the apple, Yahiro stowed away the mini knife back into the ballpoint pen/weapon of destruction and kept it in his pocket. Plucking his half-eaten apple from the tree branch which it was balancing on, Yahiro crunched _loudly_ on his apple while holding the other apple in his other hand.

* * *

><p>Walking casually towards the lake where Megumi was, Yahiro paused behind the tree which he was previously hiding behind and plotted his next move.<p>

_Hmmm… I suppose that would be an interesting move._

After he made up his mind, he threw the uneaten apple towards the girl's direction without even blinking. He watched her flinch with surprise and pick up the apple gingerly, as if it was coated with poison.

_What an adorable girl._

Exiting the safe cover of the trees, Yahiro approached the stunned Megumi boldly.

_Why is this erratic beating back again?_

Yahiro did not even bother to act surprised at seeing and he just smiled at her, his lips curved up into an angelic and alluring smile. Meanwhile, Megumi stared back at Yahiro with her wide, chocolate brown eyes round with shock. Then, he took a big bite of his half-eaten apple and sat beside Megumi with ease. Stretching out his legs in front of him, he continued to chew on the fruit while admiring the enchanting view of the lake.

Megumi shifted her body so that it was angled towards Yahiro and she openly gaped at him. Her plump lips formed a small 'O' and but no words came out of them. Megumi seemed as though she could not believe that Yahiro was really in front of her and eating an apple. For a full one minute, she did not blink.

_Looks like my creative move worked…Brilliant~_

At first, Yahiro was plain amused that his arrival had caused this comical reaction from Megumi. He allowed her to gape at him all she wanted but after a while though… He was getting a _little_ tired of it…

… _I appreciate the kind attention but are you going to stare at me the whole day? I think the world will end by the time you finish ogling at me…_

A little impatiently, Yahiro crunched on his apple louder, hoping that Megumi would get the hint.

_Hey girl, _stop_ staring and look at the apple! The apple in _your_ hand, of course._

It took some time but once again, as though Megumi was telepathic, she blinked and she hurriedly looked away from Yahiro. Suddenly reminded of the fruit in her hand, Megumi looked down and stared at it. A second later, her cheeks blushed to a peachy pink and her little button nose scrunched up. In a flurry, she flipped her notebook open and scribbled down hastily,

What do you mean by this ? !

She shoved the carved apple in front of his face and her neck flushed red.

The apple had multiple beautiful carvings all over it. Swirls carved on the bottom of the apple were like vines reaching out while dainty flowers weaved in and out of them. In the middle of the fruit, cursive letters were carved out, forming the words:

**Hey cutie~ Want to hang out?**

Yahiro smiled slyly at her flustered reaction and with a nonchalant shrug, Yahiro pointed to the apple he was munching on. He indicated that his mouth was too full thus he could not talk.

His grin became even wider when he saw Megumi's frustrated reaction.

She huffed and wrote down,

All right then…

Then, she purposefully turned around, blocking Yahiro's view of her face (and her cute reactions).

Frowning, Yahiro continued to chomp on his apple and even though he did not realize it, he was eating it slightly quicker than before. In fact, while he was eating, Yahiro saw that Megumi did not even touch her gift at all and that kind of irritated him, even though he usually was not such a testy guy.

_That girl…. Is she testing my degree of tolerance? Well, too bad for her because I'm a guy with an unlimited amount of patience!_

Swallowing down the last mouthful, he wiped his hands on his shirt. Reaching out, he quickly grabbed the item in her hands, which he realized was her camera.

* * *

><p>"Such an rude little girl… Tsk, tsk. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" He chastised her with an impish grin and an arched eyebrow on his face. He watched with satisfaction as Megumi whipped around the moment her camera was stolen.<p>

Yahiro saw her inhale quickly through her mouth, as though she was calming herself, and lean over to retrieve her camera. Keeping her camera far away, he stared her down…

_Come on, what cute reaction will you show me now?_

Megumi faltered when Yahiro's eyes focused on her's. They seemed to be taunting her, as if daring her to take back her camera. Still, those hazel orbs were lit with joy and somehow made Megumi lose her will to fight with him for her camera. She just felt like gazing at those hypnotizing eyes instead.

She stared, mesmerized, at him for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling back and sitting down.

_Awww… She's not going to do anything? That's disappointing…_

As Megumi forced her heart to quiet down, a thought suddenly popped up in her mind and picking up her board, she scribbled down her message slowly,

Who's the rude one now, eh?

While Yahiro was occupied with reading her message, she reached forward and snatched back her camera. A triumphed grin spread over her face as she giggled smugly.

Disbelief entered Yahiro's features as the camera in his hands was stolen from him in the blink of an eye.

_W-what? ! How could she have-_

Then, a small smile spread over his face and he smiled fondly at her. Running his fingers through his hair, he pouted childishly and said, "Fine. You win this time but the next time, I'll be the winner!"

Megumi's eyes creased at the corners and she smiled back him. Then, she wrote,

We'll see~

_Heh. "We'll see" indeed…_

* * *

><p>The foolish couple sat there, smiling idiotically at each other.<p>

Afterwards, there was a small lull when Megumi abruptly snapped her fingers as she remembered something.

Writing down furiously, she flashed the board in front of Yahiro's face,

Oh, right! I forgot to ask you, what are you doing here? ?

Tilting her head to the side, she lowered her board and looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

_Hmm…. How shall I answer this?_

Keeping a stoic face, Yahiro answered sarcastically, "I decided to free myself from all of the nonsensical troubles of the world and cleanse myself via doing relaxing yoga in the middle of the forest."

Megumi immediately pouted upon hearing Yahiro's reply and shot him a look.

_Hehe… I like that come-on-stop-annoying-me-and-spit-out-that-answer look…_

His eyes twinkled with mischief. It was just so fun teasing Megumi.

Then, he became solemn and he paused, before replying casually, "I like taking a walk here. It helps me to relax." Afterwards, he shrugged his shoulders.

_Okay, why do I feel like I'm making a confession here? Well, yeah, this is my secret hideout but it's not as if it is some sacred place that I can't tell anybody, right? Oh great, I'm starting to ramble like an idiot…_

Staring at her from the corner of his eyes, he saw her clutch her board and stare thoughtfully into the distance. He could not tell whether she was thinking whether his answer was plausible or how she should reply him.

Before he could ask her what was on her mind, she turned to him and grinned brightly,

By the way, Akira is doing fine and this Sunday, she's going to attend the _Sora no Kyoku_ concert with me!

Yahiro was startled when Megumi told him that. He did not even ask her about how Akira was doing. He had his secretary for that after all…

_Oh… She still thinks that I am obsessed about Akira, huh…_

"Actually" said Yahiro, correcting her, "I was about to ask why you were here." He continued softly, as though he was speaking to himself.

* * *

><p>Megumi blushed before replying hastily, "I had a project to do and it's about photographs so I took a walk about for… Some inspiration, you know? Then, I found this place and it seemed so magical that I stopped here for a while for… I mean, to take some photographs of this place for my project of course. I can't stay here too long of course. Ryuu will be super worried about me and the vegetable curry that he had cooked for me will turn cold… And cold curry doesn't taste nice, you know?"<p>

_Oh, that sounds nice… Hmm… She wants to take some photographs of this place?_

_Well, I wouldn't mind if _she_ kept the photographs to herself but since she's going to show it to the teacher and possibly those other annoying Special A class people… I think I would mind it a lot. I suppose I can take her camera away and do somet-_

_Wait, __**what**__? Did she just say that aloud?_

Seeing Yahiro's slight confusion, Megumi realised that she was talking out loud (not to mention uttering total nonsense)! She stopped abruptly and became more flustered. It seemed that whenever she was near him, she could not control her emotions. Words just flow out of her mouth like a river and she would forget all about protecting her voice. Plus, she kept on embarrassing herself constantly…

_This girl… Rambles like me!_

Chuckling amusedly to himself, Yahiro leaned towards Megumi and whispered conspiratorially, "Then I guess we'd better send you home now, little duckling. The sun is starting to set now and we don't want any "

_I'd hate to leave you and give such a half-baked excuse but… _

Yahiro's lips twisted into a smile and very gently, he took Megumi's camera from her hands. She barely noticed him taking away her camera as she was too absorbed in Yahiro's eyes again.

To her, they were ever changing. Delight, smugness, sorrow, anger, jealously and emptiness can be reflected in those eyes at any moment and they somehow always managed to send a jolt of electricity in her heart.

Pulling her to her feet, he gave her a gentle nudge in the right direction, towards the entrance of the park.

Pocketing the camera, Yahiro waved cheerfully to Megumi and disappeared in the grove of trees again.

_See ya, Megumi! Don't worry, I'll help you to take the most beautiful photograph for your project~_

* * *

><p>Blinking hard, Megumi sat down again.<p>

Then, she jumped to her feet in a start.

Hitting her head with her fists, Megumi groaned in frustration. She had gotten tricked by Yahiro. Again!

Sighing, she bent down and picked up her board. Folding the cover of her notebook back in place, she then picked up her gift too.

It glistened in the sunlight like ruby lip-gloss applied on a pair of plump lips. As another ray of sunlight hit the surface of the apple, it glinted and made it seem as though the fruit was winking at her.

Admiring the loveliness of the fruit, Megumi let out another sigh, this time, one of slight exasperation and contentedness. The apple was really quite a sweet present to Megumi. Though she did not really like accepting gifts from people (except for her friends), she found that she did not mind receiving a present from Yahiro. Well, she was not sure if she considered him as a friend though… Oh, forget it! Perhaps she could make just this one exception?

Besides, it wouldn't hurt that her birthday was today right?

Megumi smiled and giggled happily to herself, clutching the apple closer to her body. Yahiro was seriously such a mystery to her …

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain hazel-eyed lad was strolling in the woods, wearing an identical grin on his face…<p> 


	14. Chapter 11 Painter's Sky

_Should I have taken a photograph of the lake? It's pretty stunning when the sun sets and you can see the reflection of the rosy pink and orange sky in the lake. _

_But she was there at that time. If I took a photograph there, it would spoil the element of surprise…_

_Or should I just take a photo of some random chipmunk stuffing its cheeks with acorns? _

_Hah! Imagine the priceless expression on her face the moment she sees the photograph!_

_I would be like "Ta da~ This is the most beautiful, splendid, magnificent picture in the word!" and then she would be like "Whut da crap? !"_

_Though frankly speaking, that would never happen. I for one, would never speak like that and I highly doubt Megumi has even said vulgarities before… That innocent little creature…_

Smiling fondly, an image of an ephemeral, fairy-like fort slowly appeared in Yahiro's mind, shimmering gently like a dream…

_Maybe…_

* * *

><p>With the wind caressing his hair and tugging on his shirt playfully like a kitten, Yahiro's eyes softened as he took in the splendid view that stretched in front of him.<p>

_Hmm… Lady Luck is shining on me today, huh?_

Just in time, Father Sun yawned lazily and crouched down to the earth for a well-needed break. He stretched out, casting burning red and amber sunrays which lengthened the shadows around the place. Grass blades rippled across the ground, like the waves of the sea, and the melodious chirping of the birds ceased, as though they were pausing their song to admire the sunset.

Before this opportunity was lost, Yahiro took out Megumi's camera and with a gentle click, the photograph was saved in it. Pressing the memory button, he double-checked to see whether the photograph was perfect.

_I don't accept anything less than perfect after all._

With a smirk, Yahiro was satisfied to see that the picture was indeed stunning. His "task" was accomplished.

_This camera is not half bad. Perhaps I should buy one myself? The colour of it is icky though._

Then, with a dying flicker, Father Sun disappeared beyond the horizon as Mother Moon took over. As though an octopus had released its indigo ink, the sky gradually turned into a deep shade of lilac, slowly swallowing up some of the clouds.

Soundlessly, Yahiro switched the camera's power off and slid it into his pocket.

Now that he had nothing to keep his mind occupied, his mind wandered to his secretary and bodyguards. Sourly, he knew that they were most likely waiting for him outside of the entrance of Nadeshiko Garden. That's what they always did.

Unfortunately for them, they did not know of the gap between the fences at the northeast side of Nadeshiko Garden.

When Yahiro had first found the gap, he suspected that the culprit was most likely a bunch of mischievous children. However, since it proved useful to him, he did not bother finding out who did it. It was none of his business anyway.

_I guess I should head out now… I wonder what I should do next?_


	15. Chapter 12 Duchess of the Kitchen

After dusting his hands off of the dirt and sand, Yahiro proceeded to brush off the stray leaves clinging to his pants.

Standing up straight, Yahiro took several steps away from the hole in the fence, to avoid suspicion. He definitely did not need anyone assuming that he was up to no good or even think that he was the troublemaker who destroyed the fence, especially since it was already nightfall. With an emotionless expression on his face, Yahiro maintained his cool facade so as to not attract anybody's attention. It was easy to stay conspicuous though, since nobody bothered to glance at that the lonely teenager by the street.

_Let's see…_

Flipping his phone out, he scrolled through his contacts, searching for somebody to hang out with.

Yahiro did not have many friends to begin with, therefore cutting his list down to only a couple of people.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura? Nah, she'll just drag me to the mall to shop for fluffy clothing or whatnots. Even worse, she could drag me to that saloon where her friend with the exploding electric blue hair works and force me to get a haircut. <em>

Yahiro shuddered slightly, recalling the unfortunate incident where he had reluctantly allowed Sakura's friend to touch his hair and how it had ended in horrifying and a self-esteem killing mess.

* * *

><p><em>How about Hideki? Ugh, he'll just nag at me like a housewife with nothing better to do. Plus, he is most probably at home studying, like the perfect student he is…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki? Better not, I guess. She may be a good friend to be with but not when you need to let loose and have fun. Sure, you can relax around her without being bombarded with a long string of letters on how her day went or asked pesky questions. But… Short replies plus her "mind reading" equals to disaster at clubs or arcades.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Then Aki perhaps? Hold on a minute, why am I even considering that loony person? I am not <em>that_ desperate for company. In fact, this makes me wonder why we are even friends. The more astonishing thing is… How on _**earth**_ did we even become friends in the first place? !_

* * *

><p><em>Or maybe Shou? Yup, he is the right one to hang out with for such occasions! He may not look like it but he's a fun fellow to be around once he gets out of his nerd persona. <em>

_All right then, I'll call him now._

Pressing the _call _button, Yahiro dialed his friend's number and waited almost impatiently for him to pick up.

_What's taking him this long to pick up his phone? Don't tell me he's in the showers or in front of that ridiculously humongous mirror slathering oily gel onto his hair? _

After the fifth ring, Yahiro was about to hang up when Shou picked up.

"Busy?" asked Yahiro, getting straight to the point.

"Meh, you didn't even bother to greet me! I'm hurt!" said Shou in a slightly whiny voice after snorting at his friend's rudeness.

"… ..."

_I forgot about his narcissism. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to call him after all?_

"Okay, okay! Fine. I'm free. Why? You want to meet up now?" replied Shou.

"Meet me at Yagihara Station at 8pm and then we'll hang out at the arcade." Answered Yahiro. The arcade was a great place to release his frustrations and it fulfilled his sadistic side when he beat those losers who couldn't even play _Dungeon of Hypocrisy_ properly. Honestly, and they were the ones who challenged him first, thinking that he was some dumb, mindless newbie.

"Kay'! By the way, you do know that I have like thousands of fans who are stalking me 24/7?" said Shou. Yahiro could almost imagine him saying this with a cocky smirk before pouting not-so-innocently.

_Yeuck, I'm not going to go there._

After throwing that mental image far away from his brain, Yahiro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Call me when you have something new." Snickered Yahiro before hanging up abruptly.

* * *

><p>Reaching Yagihara Station in less than half an hour, Yahiro leaned casually against a lamp pole before checking the time on his phone.<p>

_7.40pm…. Hmm… I'm early by twenty minutes. Should I wait for him or go somewhere else in the meantime?_

His stomach promptly answered the question for him.

_Oh right. I didn't eat dinner after all._

Making a face, Yahiro decided to grab a snack from a nearby supermarket.

_An onigiri would be nice. With salmon flakes perhaps?_

Taking a few steps, he was stopped by an enthusiastic slap on the back. His back stung momentarily and in his mind, Yahiro knew that there was no doubt that he was going to have a rather large bruise in the morning.

With a long-suffering sigh, Yahiro turned around to face the person.

"Next time, I would appreciate it if you didn't hit me so hard." Deadpanned Yahiro even though he knew that his words would fall on deaf ears.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! Besides, you should thank me, you know? I actually agreed to meet you on such a short notice. Plus, I'm early." Grinned Shou, his silky raven hair falling in waves over his eyes.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Shou, Yahiro just walked away, his stomach protesting in hunger.

_God, he is so arrogant and childish. I'd rather spend my time on eating that onigiri than having a silly argument with him._

"Hey, wait up! Sheesh, you are more temperamental than a rhinoceros. And you didn't even say your appreciation towards me for being early!" Muttered Shou, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans.

* * *

><p>From afar, one could tell that the two males walking together were quite handsome. Even though Shou had his frayed cap pulled low to cover his eyes in case any of his fans noticed him, his scarlet red eyes still sparkled from under the cap. Plus, it did not help that the cap mussed his hair up in a delectable way. His sleeveless t-shirt covered in an extravagant punk print was half-tucked into his jeans which had chains hanging from the pockets.<p>

Meanwhile, Yahiro gave off the air of an aloof and haughty youth. His eyes displayed the fierce rebelliousness burning in him and his dusty pink bangs fell in wisps over his forehead. Although he was only wearing his school uniform, it somehow appeared appealing when he wore it. His tie was loosened and hung on his neck lazily while the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. Lastly, a smirk which always seemed ready to appear from the corner of his lips completed this bad boy.

_Done describing us already? It's creeping me out and I am **hungry**._

(Yeah, whatever Mr Grumpy… You'd think I had stuck a pole up his bum! Honestly.)

Upon entering the homely supermarket, the duo was greeted with a chilly blast of air from the air conditioners. The tiled floor squeaked as they walked on it and upon seeing the lack of people shopping for their groceries in the supermarket, Shou let out a soft sigh.

_Either he is glad that there are lesser people to spot him or he is disappointed that there's nobody to give him the attention he craves…. I'm betting that it's the latter._

Rows and rows of snacks wrapped in their brightly coloured plastic wrappings beckoned the pair to buy them while glass bottles of juice and wine glistened cheerily. However, Yahiro ignored all of them and headed right towards the "On-The-Go" food section.

Just then, as he exited an aisle, he nearly bumped into a girl who was carrying a basket full of groceries.

"Hey, be careful!" Yelled the girl, struggling to maintain her balance with the swaying basket.

_AKIRA?!_

Yahiro's face initially wore a scowl before it was quickly erased when he realised who the girl was. His breath hitched slightly as he stared at the girl with surprise and his heart did a little jump. Strangely enough though, once he had calmed down, his heart did not react weirdly to the sight of the frowning girl.

With her sleek bob and strangely messy side fringe, Akira Toudou looked exactly the same as when she was a child. The only change was that (her body had obviously matured) her sunny smiles and worried glances which she gave him in the past were now replaced by heated glowers.

_She's… Obviously not pleased to see me… _

_Ha. Talk about stating the obvious._

"Woah, man! Why did you stop so suddenly for?" complained Shou, until he noticed Yahiro's slight stiff posture. Throwing a curious glance over Yahiro's shoulders, he saw Akira pursing her lips angrily.

'_Ah, that girl again. What was her name? Akira Toudou, daughter of that famous airline company, right? And Yahiro's childhood friend too… Uh oh. Trouble's a' brewing!'_ Thought Shou nervously. Sensing the tension sizzling in the air, Shou decided to politely excuse himself so that the two of them could sort out their…. _Matters_. He knew that Yahiro did not like it when people poked their noses into his business; even his friends were not allowed to do that.

When Shou left, the tension in the air became even thicker.

Looking back at Akira, he saw her lips twitching and her eyes flaring with anger. Additionally, her face muscles were taut from holding back her fury and there was a slight flush around her ears.

Without thinking, Yahiro said what he knew would irritate Akira the most, "Aww… Miss Little Kuma must have eaten something wrong today! Look at her face. Oh wait, perhaps your boyfriend… Tadeke or something has done something to irritate you?" Plus, to make the situation worse, he said it in the most condescending way he could.

_Just great, Yahiro. Just fantastic. With the way you are going, you are on the way to winning the Jerk of the Year!_

At that moment, Akira dropped her basket onto the floor with a loud clang and grabbed Yahiro roughly by his collar, crumpling the fabric under her hand. This is no mean feat, you know? Yahiro is at least half a head taller than her and yet she somehow managed to glare at him right in the eye. With her coffee-coloured eyes blazing with fury and hatred, Akira seemed ready to punch him right in the jaw.

Seeing all of this happen from behind the ruby apples display, Shou was panicking_. 'Crap, should I interrupt them? Damn it, I hate it when people fight. Gosh, what should I do? Pull Yahiro away? Or pull Akira away? Oh, never mind. Yahiro will get angry but heck it, I'm going to put an end to this, man! They should just make up already.'_ Thought Shou determinedly before marching over to the pair who were at loggerheads.

However, he paused mid-stride upon seeing Akira suddenly release Yahiro from her vise-like grip and shove him away.

'_What the heck? !' _Shou's brain exclaimed, feeling thoroughly boggled.

Meanwhile, Akira's eyes abruptly softened a little, as though someone had extinguished the fire in them, leaving only the scorching embers.

When she had released her claw on Yahiro's shirt, she was breathing heavily and unclenching her jaw. A minute or two passed as the confused Yahiro wondered what had made Akira cool down so quickly.

_Usually, she wouldn't hesitate to lunge at me like a foaming beast and tear me up into bloody pieces… _

Startling Yahiro a teensy bit, Akira's head snapped back up and in a steely voice, she warned him, "Yahiro Saiga, though I honestly thought that you had changed after meeting Megumi, I was wrong. But, luckily for you I am going forgive you for this idiotic mistake that you have made. You only have one chance left to be with Megumi. If you break her heart, I will **slaughter** you! Got it?"

Without waiting for his reply, she left in a huff after snatching her basket up, leaving a dazed Yahiro behind. For some reason, not only did he feel confused, he felt a little… Upset.

_Of course I would feel upset, silly, I have just argued with my childhood friend who I _had been_ in love with for ages!_

"What the hell just happened, man? I left you guys alone so that you could sort things out with her! Not wrangle each other to death! Seriously, what do you plan on doing now? Cos' I think she doesn't like you anymore!" exclaimed Shou as he approached Yahiro, abandoning all caution and flinging his arms wildly.

"I…" trailed off Yahiro in a husky whisper. He did not even bother to retort back with another of his sarcastic remark.

For a while, Yahiro was at a loss, before he realised what had truly happened.

Akira had given him her trust. She trusted him that he would treat her close friend, Megumi, with love and care. Despite all that he did, she was still willing to give him a chance. It was one precious chance indeed.

Yahiro's stomach flipped uneasily. He was not sure whether he was capable of doing good job of taking care of Megumi.

He was an arrogant guy who could not even control his sarcastic and mean mouth while Megumi was a sweet, caring girl who could not hurt a fly even if her life depended on it.

Moreover, they were not even "together" in the first place.

Rambling Yahiro could continue on listing at least another thousand reasons why he did not deserve that chance but one, main point struck him hard.

_And… What… What if you hurt her, like you had hurt Akira?_

A little voice whispered in his head.

Yahiro's body tensed immediately at that thought. An icy feeling settled in his gut and his heart clenched painfully.

Could he afford to accept Akira's chance and risk hurting someone (dear to him) again?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

By the way, Kuma means Bear in Japanese! ^^ For Special A fans, you know why~


	16. Chapter 13 Double Trouble

**CHOMP!**

Yahiro Saiga was now in a royally foul mood. Why? Because of a lack of decent sleep.

Originally, he had planned to skip school since he had turned in at midnight but his _annoying_ butler just had to force him out of bed.

_Oh, he will definitely pay for this. _

_I'm going to make his life hell! How dare he splash freaking freezing cold water on my face? !_

As more fiendish thoughts slowly bubbled in toxic waste that was Yahiro's brain, he was munching on his bacon and truffles sandwich, taking bigger bites out of it with delight as he thought of more horribly ingenious ideas on how to torture his butler.

By the time he was done with his sandwich, Yahiro looked so pleased that people could compare him to the Cheshire cat and Walt Disney himself would have agreed.

"Why is he acting so weirdly, onii-san?" asked Aki, her blue eyes wide with innocence as she faced Hideki. This time, Aki was playing the role of a young and naïve kindergarten girl (which is why he/she is now known as a her) and she even had a gigantic pacifier plush toy to the boot. With her rosy cheeks and curly blond locks framing her face, Aki really did embody the picture of an unguarded and angelic girl.

"Perhaps a meeting has stirred his mind?

With a person he has deemed so fine.

Wielding words of cutting edges and steel,

To swallow them is not an easy meal.

Complications burning like a haze

Has thrown his thoughts into a maze.

Then again, it could be just

A simple tantrum thrown, caused by a inexperienced cuss."

(Upon hearing the soft words drift over to his ears, Yahiro was not at all surprised by how perceptive Mizuki was.)

* * *

><p>Without blinking, Mizuki fixed her steady gaze on Aki as she replied with a faint lilt and amusement flashed in her oddly-lit eyes as she watched Aki squirm uncomfortably under her stare.<p>

With a carefree chuckle meant to break the tension that surfaced whenever Mizuki spoke, Hideki (who Aki had directed the question towards) simply smiled kindly and said, "Oh, don't worry about Yahiro-kun. He is most likely feeling under the weather, that's all."

_I am obviously "under the weather", you idiot._

While inching closer to Hideki and further away from Mizuki, Aki pouted in confusion. To her, Yahiro seemed a little out of his mind, muttering to himself like a witch doctor or something. Perhaps even crazy. Thinking for a bit, Aki clapped her hands together in delight as she found the perfect word to describe him in his current state. Mental, seemed more like it!

Meanwhile, the quiet boy sitting in the corner was focused on the ancient book opened in front of him. Adjusting his spectacles, his eyes flew across the pages, absorbing information at a startling speed.

(Remember Shou? If you do, you would remember that he was at the scene of the "crime" that led to Yahiro sleeping late! )

He had a hunch as to why Yahiro was off his rocker (he is a nerd, after all) but to pursue his curiosity and question him in front of the others would be very… Unwise. Shou certainly did not want to turn out like whoever was the poor fellow who stoked the flames of Yahiro's wrath.

_Hahahaha…. He would never know what hit him…. Serves that newbie butler right!_

Practically laughing with glee, Yahiro jumped up with surprising grace. Standing straight, he pocketed his sandwich wrapper.

Without a hint of surprise, Hideki asked Yahiro, "Where are you going? We still have class afterwards."

_Honestly, did he expect me to be a goody-two shoe? I'll be fine anyways. Skipping a few classes won't hurt my grades…_

Rolling his eyes, Yahiro's lips twitched into a smirk as he replied with a lazy wave, "Meh. I already know what the teachers have taught us and besides, I've got a butler to stew."

Barely containing his displeasure, Hideki sighed and was about to open his mouth to reprimand Yahiro when Shou interrupted him.

"E-e-excuse me?" stammered Shou timidly, pushing his glasses up nervously. Mild shock covered all of his friends' faces except for Mizuki who looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

Feeling a sweat breaking out on his forehead, Shou reached for his handkerchief in his back pocket and fumbled with it before wiping his forehead. Clutching it his hand, he gulped and stumbled over his words, "W-w-why don't we let Saiga-kun o-off this time? I c-c-could ha-hand him his work after sc-school?"

Immediately, Hideki cast a disapproving stare towards Shou, muttering about how even quiet Shou was rebelling because of Yahiro's influence. Meanwhile, Mizuki now turned her eyes which burned with curiosity towards Yahiro as he stood there with a confused expression on his face.

As their eyes met, his confusion was erased like chalk writings from the board. Staring at Yahiro from behind his thick round spectacles, the message in Shou eyes was clear- _You'll need it._

Eyes softening in realization of what Shou was doing for him, Yahiro gave Shou a half-smile before slipping out of the rooftop.

_That silly rascal… Reading my mind like that…_

Yahiro shook his head in amusement as he rounded the corner.

_I'm going to have to kill him… That kiddo knows too many of my secrets._

Chuckling, his laugh had a slightly bitter undertone to it. He had too many secrets. Just too many.

* * *

><p>Breathing in the chilly air, Yahiro stretched his muscles, feeling satisfaction from doing so. Strangely, the air always had the scent of cinnamon, as if the barks of the tree that sprouted from the ground were made out of cinnamon sticks.<p>

Doing his usual routine of destroying the bug and exiting the school via the side gate, Yahiro decided to stop by the nearby café for a quick refreshment- White chocolate frappuccino with a generous dose of caramel.

As always, leaving the school never failed to lift the weight of stress from Yahiro's shoulders. It was like he could breathe again. Being in the school made him feel like a caged wild animal- restless and tense. His mind could relax from its constant thinking of snarky, sarcastic remarks and drift to other less important things.

_That's just you running away._

Flinching, Yahiro shook his head, trying to ignore the whispers from the tiny, disappointed voice in his head.

_You are just running away from your problems. Running away does not make them disappear, you know?_

A growl erupted from Yahiro's throat as he gritted his teeth.

_You are just using the butler as a distraction from the real problem_, the voice continued. _The real problem is that girl, Megumi. You are afra-_

"Shut up! I don't need anybody to tell me how to lead my life." He snarled, feeling his hackles rise. With that, he slammed the voice back to where it belonged, locking it up with a thousand chains.

_There! All nice and silent now_, thought Yahiro. Yet, he could still feel the lingering words that stuck to him like stubborn glue, the words that were uncompleted.

_You are afraid of hurting her and hurting yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter probably does not make much sense…. Haha...

By the way readers, the word _cuss_ may also mean an annoying or stubborn person or animal Then again, its other meaning is _to curse_. :)


End file.
